


Letting You Go (ON HOLD)

by gloomysparklight



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: AU, Other, Sechskies-1997
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomysparklight/pseuds/gloomysparklight
Summary: Former title: The Person Who Made Me SmileThis FF is also posted in Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

Yongsang POV

Sunghoon. Kang Sunghoon.

Apa yang sudah ku korbankan sehingga aku pantas untuk memilikinya? Entahlah, aku hanya beranggapan bahwa diriku cukup beruntung. Malah untuk membuatku mengira diriku ini beruntung juga tidak tepat. Takdir? Kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Kebingungan ini menjelma tepat disaat senyumannya menyapa pandanganku. Mimpi ini terlalu indah, mata ini enggan untuk terbuka namun tidak dapat pula dipejamkan. Ayunan tangannya membuatku mengernyitkan alis dan menghela napas panjang.

"Yongsang-ah! Ya, Kim Yongsang!"

Suaranya yang pelan kian meninggi karena tidak ku hiraukan. Ku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat dan menatap Sunghoon yang benar-benar sudah berada dihadapanku. Lamunanku menjadi kenyataan dalam sekejap mata, kukira ini benar-benar mimpi.

"Eh, ada apa Sunghoon?"

"Wae geurae? Aku sudah memanggilmu 5 kali dan kau hanya terdiam, kukira sesuatu sedang merasuki dirimu." Jawab Sunghoon seenaknya. "Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, ayo aku antar kamu pulang." Lanjutnya lagi lalu kembali menutup pandanganku dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya, diikuti dengan uluran tangannya, mengundangku untuk menjabat jemari-jemari lentik tersebut. Tanpa disadari, tanganku ini meraih tangan Sunghoon dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini. Selalu berada dengannya seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kebersamaan ini berakhir.

Jika ini benar-benar mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun. Lebih baik bersamanya berada didalam kenyataan yang fana daripada menghadapi kehidupan nyata, dimana ku tak dapat melihat senyumnya.

-oOo-

Sejauh apapun ku mencoba berlari dari kenyataan, semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Kakakku, Kim Jaeduck hanya memberikanku uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku sehari-hari tanpa memberitau darimana atau bagaimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Setidaknya kau bersyukur masih mendapatkan nafkah dariku dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah khawatir. Yang kulakukan ini tidak buruk, kok. Aku belum siap menjelaskannya karena kau pasti bingung dengan pilihanku ini."

Mendengarnya berucap demikian, aku hanya melanjutkan menyuap sesendok nasi dan telur dadar kedalam mulutku.

"Geunde oppa..."

"Oh ne, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang lucu itu? Siapa lagi namanya? Aku lupa."

"Sunghoon. Kang Sunghoon. Tapi oppa, bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengerucutkan bibirku terhadap pernyataannya yang selalu berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kuutarakan padanya.

"Oh, benarkah? Hehe, mian... apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Jangan bilang itu tentang pekerjaanku..."

"Ih oppa, apaan sih? Aku cuma ingin memberitaumu bahwa sebentar lagi kan aku lulus SMA."

"Hah? Kau sudah ingin lulus SMA? Ya ampun, dalam penglihatanku kau masih kelas 6 SD."

Aku mendengus kesal. Tega sekali. Jaeduck oppa sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah dan tidak pernah kembali sebelum mendapatkan uang yang cukup untukku. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari diriku yang terlihat... semakin dewasa seiring waktu. Tolong jangan bahas parasku. Bila ini yang sedang diherankan, diriku memang tidak setinggi anak SMA kebanyakan. Untuk melihat Sunghoon saja leherku sampai sakit, namun Sunghoon sudah mengenalku untuk beberapa lama dan ia mulai berinisiatif untuk menunduk sedikit dan menyamakan pandangannya lurus pada pandanganku, tidak lupa untuk tersenyum sebelum satu huruf pun terucap darinya.

"Katanya tidak ingin membahas Sunghoon, tapi kau tersenyum memikirkannya dan tidak melanjutkan pernyataanmu tadi."

Lamunanku terbuyar sesaat setelah Jaeduck oppa berkata demikian dan mengambil semua piring dan mangkuk ke tempat cucian piring. Tanpa ragu ia dengan cekatan menyuci alat makan, namun aku belum menyelesaikan 2 suapan terakhirku!

Aku pun tergesa-gesa memasukkan dua suap nasi dan telur kedalam mulutku lalu berjalan cepat ke dapur. Tepat waktu, untung saja Jaeduck oppa masih mengoleskan sabun pada cucian tersebut. Melihat gelagatku yang kekanakan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Arasseo, Yongsangie. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengosongkan semua jadwalku saat hari itu tiba, okay? Pada hari itu juga kau harus mengenalkan semua teman-temanmu padaku, termasuk si lucu Sunghoon."

"Kenapa oppa terus-menerus memanggil Sunghoon dengan sebutan itu? Kalau dia sendiri yang mendengarnya bukankah dia akan merasa malu?"

Tawa Jaeduck oppa pecah saat itu juga sambil meletakkan piring yang terakhir ia bilas sampai bersih itu.

"Karena dia cuma satu-satunya orang yang bisa melelehkan hatimu yang dingin itu." Ujar Jaeduck oppa sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundakku. Melihat perilakunya ini membuatku kesal, karena setelah ini ia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi padaku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Yongsangie. Aku akan kembali lagi pada waktunya. Tto mannayo."

Diakhiri dengan pelukan erat pada tubuhku, aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan langsung memeluknya lebih erat hingga kami berdua terengah-engah sesudahnya. Dalam kamusku, kembalinya Jaeduck oppa dan saat ketika kami berdua dapat berkumpul lagi adalah sekitar 2-3 bulan. Uang yang diberikan padaku memang tidak sedikit, tapi materi bukanlah segalanya dibandingkan dengan keberadaan sebuah keluarga yang utuh dalam satu rumah, mengarungi susah dan senang.

Aku dapat melihat mata Jaeduck oppa yang mulai tergenang dengan air mata saat ia menggendong tasnya yang berisi baju bersih dan perlengkapannya yang lain. Hal terakhir yang akan selalu kuingat dari Jaeduck oppa adalah senyuman sendu dan lambaian tangannya yang lemah saat dirinya melangkah menjauh dariku.

-oOo-

Semenjak ditinggal hidup sendiri oleh Jaeduck oppa saat aku masih berada di bangku SD kelas 6, ingatannya hanya berhenti sampai disitu. Mungkin sampai selamanya bahkan sampai aku keriput, dia akan beranggapan bahwa aku masih anak kelas 6 yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Saat itu juga mungkin dia akan membelikanku lotion yang akan menghaluskan kulitku, juga vitamin agar aku terlihat segar bugar. Aku harus mengingatkannya kembali bahwa waktu tidak berhenti berputar, aku telah menamatkan semua tingkat sekolah dalam hidupku dan memberitaunya bahwa Sunghoon juga sudah terlihat sama sepertiku.

Tapi tunggu...

Apa iya aku akan menua bersama Sunghoon? Bersama selamanya sampai napas terakhir kami?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pikirannya terlampau jauh hingga aku tidak menoleh pada buku-buku yang sudah tertumpuk diatas meja belajarku, menunggu untuk segera diselesaikan. Memikirkan hidupku saja sudah membuatku lelah dan tak sanggup untuk berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Ini membuatku bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan lututku, berusaha membuat beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya aku bisa duduk dihadapan buku-buku ini.

Mengintimidasi sekali, pikirku.

Lipatan sebuah kertas, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah surat diatas tumpukan buku-buku ini menarik perhatianku terlebih dahulu.

_Yongsangie~_

_Pr hari ini memang banyak :( terlalu banyak dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa kau memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatamu._

_Apakah kamu reinkarnasi seekor panda? :o (panda yang lucu, tentu saja kekeke)_

_Kau pasti tidak menyadari bahwa aku meletakkan surat ini diatas tumpukan bukumu, malah kau tidak berkutik sedikitpun saat aku menuliskan ini disebelahmu. Tatapanmu kosong mengarah ke genangan sungai Han yang tenang. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahmu dan rambutmu._

_Kau tau? Aku menyukai apa yang aku lihat. Aku tidak bilang aku dapat membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau sedang gelisah. Kuharap keberadaanku ini tidak terlalu memberatkanmu ya :)_

_Jigeum kkaji! Ayo sekarang kerjakan pr mu! Disaat kamu mulai mengerjakan buku-buku ini, aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Ayo kita berusaha sebaik mungkin :)_

_See you tomorrow! ;)_

_Your Hoonie_

Memang benar kata mereka, satu orang teman yang setia itu lebih dari cukup dibandingkan dengan mempunyai seribu teman yang kemudian meninggalkanmu disaat susah.

Walaupun aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku bercengkrama dengan Sunghoon di sekolah, namun hanya melalui surat-menyurat ini kami menyatakan apa yang tidak dinyatakan secara langsung terhadap satu sama lain. Untungnya malam belum terlalu larut dan pr yang diberikan belum terlalu sulit untuk dipecahkan. Aku merogoh pulpenku dan membalas surat dari Sunghoon tersebut, juga mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak berlebihan apalagi sampai menuliskan langsung tentang betapa hatiku ini semakin jatuh cinta padanya hari demi hari.

Ingin sih, kunyatakan langsung. Tapi hal itu hanya akan terjadi bila ia menyatakan hal yang sama padaku.

Someday in the Neverland...

-oOo-

Sunghoon POV

Yongsang. Kim Yongsang.

Yeoja ini yang membuatku termenung, karena ia pun demikian. Namun ketika ia mulai menampakkan senyumnya, matanya bahkan ikut tersenyum. Diantara sekian banyak namja yang mencoba mendekatinya, tak ada satupun yang ia tanggapi. Dia hanya menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Untung saja wajahnya yang merona terhalang dengan poni rambut yang panjang tersebut. Aku terkekeh kecil dari kejauhan. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kelas 10 tahun kemarin, saat orientasi, dan dia baik-baik saja terhadapku. Melihatnya yang tak berkutik sama sekali, aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir, aku berjalan santai kearah Yongsang dan mulai menggenggam tangannya yang langsung membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Mian, aku rasa dia tidak ingin kau mengganggunya. Kami permisi."

Dengan berakhirnya sebuah tanggapan dariku yang membuat namja tersebut terperengah, aku membawa Yongsang ke Sungai Han. Tempat kesukaannya. Dia menghela nafas lega karena momen menegangkan tersebut sudah berakhir. Aku hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan jemariku yang masih digenggam erat olehnya.

"Tanganku sangat menarik ya hingga kau genggam seperti itu?"

Perkataan dariku kembali mengejutkan orang lain, mengejutkan Kim Yongsang yang biasanya memang grogi bila dihampiri seseorang yang bukan diriku.

"Mian Sunghoon..." Ia tersengih setelah melepas genggaman tangannya.

Sama namja lain saja, dia diam bagai patung, tapi kenapa denganku dia bertingkah biasa saja?

"Kau tau? Namja tadi itu sangat baik, berketurunan kelas dewa dan juga tampan. Kau melepas kesempatan untuk dilihat oleh kedua matanya yang bagaikan bintang berkilauan."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Sunghoon? Apa karena tugas puisi tadi kamu jadi seperti ini ya?" Tanyanya terganggu.

Ditanya begitu saja sudah jutek, gumamku.

"Hari ini kakakku pulang. Pertama kalinya setelah 3 bulan terakhir." Ungkap Yongsang yang mulai duduk di bangku terdekat.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Kakaknya kan hanya satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa, namun ia selalu termenung manakala membicarakan tentang kepulangannya.

"Bukannya senang malah termenung begitu, memangnya kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

Yongsang kembali memainkan jemari tangannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gelisah, juga sebuah kebiasaan. "Sebenarnya aku merasa senang, Hoonie. Hanya saja, kepulangannya untuk menemuiku berakhir dalam waktu sehari. Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak. Dan ketika Jaeduck oppa kembali bekerja, ia hanya bisa menghubungiku lewat pager. Pager ku kan sudah rusak minggu lalu karena kau mengejarku di taman gara-gara aku mengambil eomuk (fish cake) yang kau makan dengan sengaja. Saat itu juga aku sedang menggenggam pager ku dan kau menubrukku hingga kita terjatuh..."

Yongsang memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Jeda itu pula yang mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang terjadi setelah aku mengejarnya...

"Kau menubrukku dan... terjatuh diatas badanku..."

Memang aku tidak tau bahwa ia akan berhenti tiba-tiba dan aku belum sempat berhenti berlari, lalu menubruknya...

Manik matanya yang menatap dalam kearahku, membuat kami tak dapat berkedip. Ditambah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah...

Teringat hal tersebut membuatku...

"Yang perlu kamu tau... kamu itu berat tau! Bukannya langsung berdiri dan menolongku berdiri malah melongo dihadapanku. Oh iya, wajahmu waktu itu sangat lucu Hoonie hahaha..."

"Aish, kau duluan yang mengambil eomuk ku! Tega sekali..."

"Ya! Kau juga tega karena setelah sekian detik akhirnya kau berdiri. Menolongku juga kau mendapatkan eomuk mu kembali dan memakannya. Naneun (aku)? Tanpa kusadari pager yang saat itu juga berada ditanganku terbanting dan tidak bisa dinyalakan kembali..."

Wajahnya semakin murung setelah menceritakan hal tersebut. Dia sudah terjatuh, namun aku yang menibannya kembali dengan tangga. Tapi kan dia juga mengambil eomuk ku! Jadi bingung...

"Arasseo... mianhae Yongsangie... Aku akan membelikanmu pager yang baru, deh... Aku ceroboh sekali, sih..."

Yongsang hanya menghela napas panjang. "Gwaenchanha Hoonie... Semuanya sudah berlalu, kan? Walau harga pager dan eomuk berbeda jauh..."

"Tapi aku bisa membelikanmu satu, kok! Yang berwarna, deh! Mau ya? Jebal... biar kamu bisa menghubungi dan dihubungi kakakmu."

"Tapi Hoonie, sebenarnya pager kakakku juga sudah tidak berfungsi lagi... malah punya dia yang sudah tidak berfungsi terlebih dahulu. Jadi waktu itu aku mengirim pesan lewat pager temannya, sebelum akhirnya temannya tidak meminjamkan pager nya lagi."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk, hanya bisa mengiyakan walaupun aku ingin sekali menolongnya dengan cara apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ingin ngemil sesuatu tidak? Aku ingin jajan eomuk lagi nih, hehe..." Aku tersengih. Perutku saat ini sedang ingin diisi sesuatu, karena kecerobohanku, lagi. Tadi pagi lupa menyiapkan doshirak (bekal).

Mendengar kata eomuk, aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. "Kajja Hoonie! Tunggu apalagi?"

Yongsang langsung meraih tanganku... digenggamnya erat...

Dan...

Kami berlari, lagi...

Kuharap kami tidak menubruk orang-orang di jalan...

-oOo-

"Hei! Jangan lari-larian! Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia! Sudah tau ramai tapi malah lari-larian disini! Cepat bantu ambil belanjaanku! Anak SMA bertingkah layaknya anak TK."

Sambil mengambil belanjaan ibu tersebut, aku dan Yongsang terkekeh kecil. Ibu tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Double trouble, indeed...

Tapi itu yang kusuka darinya, semangat masa mudanya yang membuatku juga merasa hidup...

Hari ini, aku akan mentraktirnya eomuk hingga ia kenyang! Mungkin juga aku akan membelikannya es krim (semenjak aku tau dia adalah yeoja yang terlihat kurus, namun makannya banyak!) kalau masih ada ruang tersisa di perutnya, hihihi...

-oOo-

~(^^)~

 


	2. Chapter 2

How I miss old-school jekki ㅠㅠ

-oOo-

Author POV

"Hoonie~! Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah menantimu, tuh."

Terdengar seseorang memanggil Sunghoon dari luar kamarnya. Di dalam kamar tersebut dan dibawah selimut yang hangat Sunghoon terlihat... bukan, dia tak terlihat karena seluruh selimut menutupi seluruh raganya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, seseorang tersebut beranjak ke lantai atas dan mengetuk pintu Sunghoon sedikit keras, namun berakhir sama. Untung saja Sunghoon tidak mengunci pintunya dan ia segera memasuki kamarnya lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali setidaknya hingga ia terbangun.

"Hoonie-ya! Kamu kenapa masih saja tertidur? Apa kau tak merasa kegerahan dibawah selimut tebal ini?"

Sunghoon hanya merintih pelan dan masih tidak beranjak keluar dari selimut tersebut yang membuat seseorang itu baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Sunghoon yang biasa-biasa saja bila dipanggil dari kejauhan sudah pasti akan langsung menghampiri tanpa pikir panjang, sedangkan Sunghoon yang tidak menjawab mengindikasi bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya.

Benar saja, ketika seseorang tersebut menarik selimut Sunghoon (tega dan tak tega sih) untuk melihat keadaannya. Bibir dan tangan Sunghoon bergetar, kepalanya yang bila disentuh juga bersuhu tinggi.

"H-hyung... sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan, nih." Gumam Sunghoon pelan. Seseorang tersebut adalah teman terdekat Sunghoon selain Yongsang, Eun Jiwon.

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, kau itu memang sakit. Sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak memberitauku? Kalau aku tau kan aku bisa datang lebih awal untuk membawamu ke dokter." Jiwon memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Ayo sekarang ganti bajumu, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, hyung! Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sunghoon serta merta, yang juga sudah membuka matanya perlahan. Bukan mata indah berbinar yang dipuja orang-orang, terlebih lagi kaum hawa, mata Sunghoon kali ini menatap sayu pada Jiwon dan juga faktor suhu tubuhnya.

"Tapi Hoonie, kau kan tau..."  
"Tidak. Aku tidak tau. Dan kau, hyung. Kau terlalu mudah mempercayai suatu hal."

"Bagaimana aku tidak ingin percaya? Analisis dokter tidak pernah salah, bukan? Dia ahli dalam bidangnya dan sudah seharusnya kau berpikiran sama denganku. Sekarang dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik Hoonie."  
"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dengar."  
"Bahkan untuk kebaikanmu sendiri?"

Sunghoon yang sama sekali tak ingin berargumen menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sudah kubilang tidak, hyung! Dan aku bermaksud demikian, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku tau apa yang baik untukku dan kau juga pasti tau apa yang baik untukmu, bukan? Walaupun kita tinggal satu rumah, ingatlah untuk hanya mengurus kepentingan masing-masing dan jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi diantara kita. Apa persetujuan kita waktu itu belum cukup jelas, hyung?"

"Tapi aku juga manusia yang peduli terhadapmu, Hoonie!" Jiwon mulai geram dengan Sunghoon. Ia juga ingin menghindari sebuah argumen, tapi Sunghoon menentangnya terlebih dahulu. 

"Persetan dengan persetujuan yang kau buat itu. Aku waktu itu hanya mengiyakan perkataanmu agar kau setuju untuk menerimaku sebagai roommate mu. Tapi kita sudah tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun, bukan? Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Sunghoon. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin balas budi padamu."

Sunghoon tersenyum lemah pada Jiwon. "Tenang saja hyung, apa yang terjadi di kehidupan yang sudah lalu, sekarang, dan juga nanti itu sudah pasti, kan? Semuanya akan terjadi begitu saja karena takdir bukan kita yang menentukan. Kau tau demam kan, hyung? Hanya demam seperti ini saja kau sudah khawatir seakan aku akan kehilangan..."

Lidah Sunghoon mendadak kelu, tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia malah kembali tersenyum dan mencoba meraih tangan Jiwon dengan tangannya yang masih bergetaran. "Mungkin aku akan telat ke sekolah, tapi lebih baik daripada aku tidak hadir dan ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Hoonie, jangan gila." Nada Jiwon kembali khawatir dikarenakan Sunghoon semakin keras kepala. "Beranjak dari tempat tidur saja sulit bagaimana untuk berangkat ke sekolah? Lupakan sekolah untuk sementara ini dan istirahat secukupnya dulu di rumah, semenjak kau tak ingin kuajak ke dokter."

"Hyung, jangan begitu. Kau tau kenapa aku menolak ke dokter. Pikirkan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan hanya untuk demam ringan seperti ini."

"Hoonie... kapan kau akan mengerti." Gumam Jiwon. Sunghoon mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang disambut oleh Jiwon lalu ditariknya perlahan sampai Sunghoon berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Memang ia sudah berdiri, namun badannya terhuyung-huyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Untung saja ia masih berpegangan dengan Jiwon, kalau tidak ia malah akan memperparah keadaannya.

"Apa kubilang? Tolong kali ini dengarkan aku, Hoonie. Aku akan membuatkan surat izin sakit untukmu, juga akan memberitaukan teman-teman agar menjengukmu sepulang sekolah."

Sunghoon membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat, yang dijawab Jiwon dengan anggukkan cepat pula.

Kali ini, Sunghoon belajar untuk mengalah dan untuk tidak memaksakan diri dengan keadaannya.

-oOo-

"Annyeong? Iya, ada apa? Oh, benarkah? Baiklah nanti akan aku sampaikan pada guru dan kawan-kawan. Sampai jumpa nanti, hyung."

"Jaejin ah!" Tepukkan tangan Yongsang pada bahu Jaejin membuatnya sedikit terperanjat dan menoleh ke arah Yongsang yang tertawa puas.

"Oh, kkamjjagiya! Ya, Kim Yongsang! Kukira siapa."  
"Hahaha, kau harus melihat mukamu saat kaget tadi. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?"  
"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan orang? Tidak sopan."

Yongsang mendengus kesal yang dibalas Jaejin dengan langkah demi langkah menuju sekolah.

"Kapan sih kau akan jadi baik padaku, Jaejin?"

-oOo-

Hari ini sangat tidak biasa untuk Yongsang karena ia tidak menemukan sebuah batang hidung seorang Kang Sunghoon. Ketika para namja mulai mendekatinya yang juga terlihat seperti menguji takdir mereka kembali, Yongsang hanya terdiam dan menunduk, tak ada yang dapat membelanya dan menariknya pergi dari situasi yang menjebak itu.

"Wah, Jaejin hyung! Coba kau lihat itu, Yongsang sedang dikerubuti oleh namja-namja yang kegeeran akan penampilannya, tuh!"

Jaejin yang terpanggil oleh temannya, Ko Jiyong, hanya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jiyong tepat ke arah dimana kerumunan itu berasal. Dengan muka datarnya, Jaejin kembali memfokuskan diri pada pensil dan buku gambarnya, sedang mengerjakan tugas keseniannya dengan sepenuh hati. Walaupun tanpa inspirasi, gambaran seorang Lee Jaejin akan membuat semua orang takjub dan mengidolakannya, atau mungkin belum semenjak dia sangat dingin terhadap semua orang yang memuji karyanya.

"Kalau ada Sunghoon, dia pasti sudah melerai keadaan tersebut, bukan begitu? Oh iya, dimana Sunghoon? Kau tau kabarnya tidak? Kok tumben tidak hadir hari ini? Anak yang ceria begitu tiba-tiba hilang..."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu! Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan sebaiknya kau juga tidak membuang waktumu untuk memperhatikan yang terjadi di sekitarmu." Tukas Jaejin, terganggu.

"I saekkiya jinjja."

"Mworago?!"  
"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Kau ini, Jaejin hyung. Sangat berdarah dingin sekali. Tidak pernah memedulikan keadaan di sekitarmu.  Manusia itu kan makhluk sosial yang tak dapat hidup..."

"Kubilang hentikan ya hentikan!" Jaejin yang bertambah kesal lantas merobek halaman buku gambar tersebut lalu mengepalnya dan dijejalkan ke mulut Jiyong. Sebelum Jiyong akan melakukan apapun, ia terhenti dan malah membelalakkan matanya mengikuti langkah Jaejin yang menuju koridor kelas.

"Mau apa kau sekarang, Kim Yongsang? Hari ini tak ada Sunghoon yang datang untuk melindungimu, bukan? Kita doakan saja semoga dia tidak akan datang ke sekolah lagi agar kita bisa terus-terusan mengganggumu, haha."

Yongsang yang benar-benar tidak bisa melawan namja-namja tersebut mulai menitikkan air matanya yang membuat isakannya terdengar samar oleh mereka.

"Uljimayo. Masa baru begitu saja sudah menangis? Bagaimana kalau kita sen..."

Tangan salah satu namja tersebut tertangkis oleh tangan seorang Lee Jaejin dengan sangat kencang hingga terdengar satu koridor. Dengan sukses membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Yongsang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ikut terkejut seperti para murid yang ada di tempat kejadian. Jaejin menghela napas berat sebelum menggenggam kerah namja tersebut yang juga membuatnya terlihat sedang mencekeknya. "Mau mati ya? Cari gara-gara terus! Pergi sana sebelum aku lapor polisi!" Tegasnya sebelum mendorongnya jatuh keatas lantai. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya dapat melihat Jaejin dengan ketakutan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kalian mau kuhabisi juga?" Tantang Jaejin yang langsung berdiri dan hendak menghampiri mereka, namun kalah cepat karena mereka sudah lari terbirit-birit tak ingin bernasib sial seperti satu temannya itu yang berusaha susah payah untuk berdiri dan berlari mengikuti setelahnya.

"Dasar junior tak tau diri." Gumam Jaejin.

"J-Jaejin ah..." Ucap Yongsang pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Jaejin. "Gomawoyo. Jinjja gomawo. Aku tidak tau kau akan melakukan itu pada mereka."

Jaejin hanya mendengus dan melirik malas pada Yongsang. "Jangan salah paham. Bila aku bertemu dengan siapa saja yang berada di posisimu saat itu, aku juga pasti akan menolongnya. Anggap saja kau termasuk dari siapa saja yang kumaksud itu."

Belum habis rasa sakit yang ia terima dari perlakuan yang didapatkan tadi, tingkah laku Jaejin yang semakin dingin padanya pun menambah luka dan bendungan air mata yang tak sempat mengering. Ia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik para murid dari kejauhan yang tidak diherankan lagi sedang membicarakan peristiwa langka nan heroik yang tidak pernah mereka duga akan dilakukan oleh seorang yang berdarah dingin seperti Jaejin.

"Salahku apa padamu, Jaejin? Bahkan terima kasihku padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan di matamu." Lirih Yongsang sambil berjalan lunglai ke arah toilet untuk mencuci muka dan menenangkan dirinya.

-oOo-

"Ya, Jaejin hyung! Kita jadi pergi ke rumah Sunghoon, kan?" Tanya Jiyong yang menyikut Jaejin dengan sengaja.

"Anak ini kalau tidak menggangguku belum puas sepertinya, ya. Kau belum melihatku saja saat aku murka. Kau sudah bisa kubuat jadi perkedel."

"Hyung yang satu ini kalau belum berkata kasar juga belum puas sepertinya, ya. Kalau aku jadi perkedel pasti aku jadi dagingnya, lalu kau jadi kentangnya, hyung!"

"Kau ingin makan kertas lagi ya? Bicara itu yang masuk akal."

"Hyung yang satu ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda sepertinya, ya."  
"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Teriak Jaejin kesal sebelum menjitak kepala Jiyong dengan kencang.

"Sakit tau, hyung! Tega banget, sih." Jiyong mengelus kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau harus tau cara membuka dan menutup mulutmu disaat yang tepat, Ko Jiyong!"

Perjalanan ke rumah Sunghoon pun dihiasi dengan amarah Jaejin dan rengekkan Jiyong yang tiada henti.

-oOo-

"Na wasseo." Ucap Yongsang saat memasuki rumahnya sepulang sekolah.

"Kim Yongsang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dengan suara yang dikenalnya, ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jaeduck oppa?! Kenapa oppa ada disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu di tempat kerjamu?" Tanya Yongsang khawatir sambil menggenggam tangan Jaeduck yang dibalas dengan tatapan Jaeduck yang tak kalah khawatir.

"Ceritanya panjang Yongsangie, tapi ada yang suatu hal lebih penting yang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan sekarang."

"Kenapa berbelit-belit, oppa? Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sudah jangan bertanya apapun untuk saat ini Yongsang. Kau harus pergi ke rumah Sunghoon sekarang. Mereka sudah menantimu."

"Mereka? Rumah Sunghoon? Oppa aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."  
"Sesange! Kim Yongsang! Sunghoon sedang sakit! Sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi sekarang juga, kalau tidak..."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat degup jantung Yongsang terhenti yang  serta merta menghentakkan kakinya, berlari menuju rumah Sunghoon yang mengambil waktu 16 menit dari rumahnya.

-oOo-

_"Kalau ada Sunghoon, dia pasti sudah melerai keadaan tersebut, bukan begitu? Oh iya, dimana Sunghoon? Kau tau kabarnya tidak? Kok tumben tidak hadir hari ini? Anak yang ceria begitu tiba-tiba hilang..."_

_"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu! Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan sebaiknya kau juga tidak membuang waktumu untuk memperhatikan yang terjadi di sekitarmu."_

_Beep beep!_

_1 new page_

_Sunghoon - "_ _Jaejin hyung, tolong jaga Yongsang untukku, ya."_

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 3

Kelima namja tersebut diselimuti kesunyian yang mendalam setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sunghoon yang sudah terlihat baikan (terima kasih untuk Jiwon yang pada pagi itu juga langsung menebus obat Sunghoon di apotek) masih duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Di atas meja terletak bingkisan buah-buahan yang dibeli Jaejin dan Jiyong dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Sunghoon.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Bel rumah Sunghoon terdengar nyaring hingga ke lantai 2. Semuanya menengok ke arah pintu.

"Perasaan semuanya sudah ada disini, ada siapa lagi di luar?"  
"Itu pasti Yongsang. Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu."

Sunghoon menggerakkan kakinya perlahan ke lantai dan berusaha berdiri, namun masih tidak terlihat meyakinkan untuknya melangkah lebih jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Jiwon dengan sigap sudah berada disamping Sunghoon untuk menopang badannya.

"Kok kalian diam saja, sih?" Seru Jiwon sambil menoleh ke arah Jiyong dan Jaejin. Didapatinya Jiyong yang tertidur pulas diatas armchair dikamar Sunghoon dan Jaejin yang baru saja mengeluarkan buku gambar dan pensilnya.

"Ya, Lee Jaejin! Kau tidak lihat Sunghoon sedang kesusahan begini? Cepat bukakan pintu untuk Yongsang! Jangan bermalas-malasan begitu!"

Jaejin menatap Jiwon tak percaya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kok jadi aku sih, hyung? Suruh saja Jiyong, dia yang bermalas-malasan kan?"

"Aku tau kenapa dia tertidur, terlebih lagi dengan posisi seperti itu." 

Sekarang giliran Jaejin yang menoleh ke arah Jiyong. Benar saja, armchair itu diduduki oleh seorang Ko Jiyong dengan posisi yang tidak simetris. Kepala dan kakinya berada di dua lengan kursi itu.

"Tapi hyung..."

Daripada membalas rengekan Jaejin, ia malah memberikan death glare yang membuat Jaejin sedikit merinding dan beranjak ke pintu rumah dengan malas.

"Hanya disuruh begitu saja malasnya minta ampun." Jiwon menggeleng yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil Sunghoon.

-oOo-

Entah sudah berapa kali bel rumah Sunghoon berbunyi. Jaejin mendengus kesal sebelum membuka pintu.

"Bisa sabar sedikit gak, sih?!" Hardik Jaejin.

Yang dihardik tersebut malah terdiam dan hanya menatap Jaejin ketakutan.

Bukan Yongsang, melainkan seorang namja yang sebaya dengannya. Masih memakai seragam, namun kemejanya lusuh dan wajahnya babak belur.

Jaejin dengan sontak menutup wajahnya sendiri ketakutan akan sosok didepannya itu.

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang kau adalah hantunya orang yang tadi pagi kujatuhkan ke lantai! Huaa! Tolong maafkan aku! Duh, seharusnya aku tidak membuat sensasi dengan melakukan itu didepan semua orang! Seingatku dia tidak sampai babak belur begini..."

Jaejin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sementara otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir, mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang itu setelah ia menjatuhkannya ke lantai. 

Orang tersebut menatap Jaejin heran, namun ketakutannya masih tersisa. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahu Jaejin pelan.

"Huaa! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Jeongshincharyeo (sadarlah)! Sedang berhalusinasi ya? Coba tenangkan dirimu dan lihat aku baik-baik."

Entah pengaruh apa yang diberikan orang itu, Jaejin perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba melihat ke arah orang tersebut.

"Ini aku, Jang Suwon."

"Jang Suwon? Jamkkan... eh? Suwon? Jang Suwon?! Kukira kau sedang bersekolah di luar negeri 5 tahun yang lalu!"

"Memang, ini kan sudah 5 tahun makanya aku kembali."

"Tapi kok... kamu babak belur? Museun iriya (apa yang terjadi)?"

Suwon mendecakkan lidahnya. "Museun irirago (apa yang terjadi, katamu)? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian padamu, hyung! Awalnya ngegas, setelah itu jadi ketakutan tidak jelas."

"Hehe, mian Suwonnie."

"Tidak biasanya memanggilku begitu." Suwon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dwaesseo (sudahlah)! Ayo kita ke atas. Semuanya sedang berada disini."

-oOO-

Siang hari itu dihabiskan oleh kelima sahabat tersebut (Sunghoon, Jiwon, Jiyong, Jaejin, Suwon) dengan curhat dan gurauan yang menandakan betapa mereka saling merindukan saat berpisah dengan Suwon. Semenjak Suwon berasal dari keluarga berada, dia dapat mengenyam pendidikan di luar negeri dengan mudah, yang kembali mengurai tanda tanya dari keempat temannya akan kehadirannya yang penuh luka dan darah yang mengering diseluruh tubuhnya. Untungnya sudah tergantikan dengan baju bersih Sunghoon. (Jiwon sudah terlebih dahulu turun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam).

"Jadi kau masih tidak mau memberitau kami tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sunghoon penasaran, tidak diherankan lagi mereka berenam masih betah berada di kamar Sunghoon.

"Huh, bagaimana ya? Ini aneh sekali sih..."

-oOo-

Yongsang terus berlari tanpa henti menuju rumah Sunghoon. Ia menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya saat ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang menangis, sebelumnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terisak saat ia berlari. Pikirannya dikerumuni oleh skenario terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Sunghoon.

 _Apa Sunghoon terjatuh?_  
_Apa Sunghoon pingsan?_  
 _Apa Sunghoon... tidak, tidak mungkin!_

Berbagai kemungkinan muncul dalam pikiran Yongsang secara bersamaan yang membuatnya tidak terfokus dengan jalan yang ia lalui.

"Kamsahamnida, ajeossi!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tampan dan berkaki jenjang yang baru saja beranjak dari taksi, tidak lupa untuk membuka bagasi taksi dan mengeluarkan kopernya. Sebuah hal yang tipikal untuk seseorang yang baru saja pulang bepergian di tempat yang jauh.

 _"Akhirnya sampai juga! Sudah berapa tahun tidak kesini?"_  Gumamnya lalu melangkah perlahan memasuki kompleks perumahan yang tidak asing baginya.

Yongsang yang mengira bahwa ia sudah cukup berlari selama beberapa detik dan seharusnya sudah berada dekat dengan rumah Sunghoon, berusaha mengingat arah yang harus ia tujui.

_"Ke kanan apa ke kiri ya? Aish, jinjja! Kenapa aku jadi tidak fokus begini?"_

Air matanya mulai mengering, namun karena ia mengeluarkan semua air matanya, badannya pun melemah. Bukan seorang Kim Yongsang namanya, kalau ia menyerah dan berhenti sejenak hanya karena ia lelah. Yongsang masih berlari namun tidak secepat sebelumnya dan ketika ia menemui pertigaan di depannya, kebingungan menyerangnya kembali.

_"Kanan atau kiri? Kiri saja, deh..."_

Pergilah Yongsang dengan mengikuti instingnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan dan tiba-tiba...

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara dua manusia dan satu benda terjatuh diatas aspal. Yongsang terjatuh dengan sikutnya terlebih dahulu, darah segar mengalir dari tangannya. Sedangkan seseorang lainnya yang terjatuh malah mendapati kepalanya menyentuh aspal dan ia juga mencucurkan darah.

(Aspalnya tajam sekali -_-)

"Ahh... igeo mwoya (apa ini)?!" Jerit Yongsang histeris, namun nada kesal juga terdengar darinya. Ia sebenarnya fobia darah, tapi ketika ia kembali mengingat bahwa ia harus segera menemui Sunghoon dan terlebih lagi seseorang menghalangi jalannya, saat ini memberi seseorang tersebut 'pelajaran' adalah hal yang tepat untuknya.

"Kau itu sedang apa di tengah jalan, hah?!"

Tanpa ampun, Yongsang menghajar namja tersebut, memberikannya luka memar disekitar wajah dan lengannya yang terekspos semenjak ia menggunakan kaos. Disaat seperti ini pun, namja itu berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntungannya bahwa ia memakai celana panjang yang mencegah Yongsang untuk turut memberikan kaki tersebut sentuhan akhir dari aksinya ini.

Namja tersebut memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan saat ia rasa cukup, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menaikkan tangannya dan mendorong Yongsang ke tepi jalan yang ditanggapi Yongsang dengan ringisan. Dengan sigap, namja tersebut langsung meraih kopernya. Tanpa memberikan pertolongan ataupun kesempatan untuk melihat Yongsang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, namja tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit dan tidak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang terllihat seperti mayat yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur.

"Hey! Mau kemana? Aku belum selesai denganmu!"

Teriakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang namja tersebut dengar sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan jalan pintas untuk menghindari Yongsang.

-oOo-

"Yeoja itu gila sekali! Aku jadi trauma dibuatnya." Suwon menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar dan ketakutan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Geurae (baiklah), untuk menenangkanmu bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu? Aku rasa Jiwon hyung sudah memasak makanan yang enak untuk kita semua!" Ajak Sunghoon yang mulai mencium aroma makanan dari dapur yang melayang dan menyapa pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sunghoon menuju dapur. 

-oOo-

Jiwon pun hanya tersenyum melihat keempat temannya sudah duduh manis dimeja makan menunggu disajikan makanan oleh Jiwon. Percayalah, sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak tahan dan ingin mengambil makanan masing-masing secara swadaya, tetapi semenjak ini adalah kesempatan emas dimana mereka dapat berkumpul bersama lagi setelah 5 tahun lamanya, Jiwon ingin berbuat baik kepada keempatnya dengan membuatkan makan malam juga menyajikannya. Sebagai yang tertua dan yang dituakan ^^)v mereka berlima setuju saja dengan ide yang tidak biasa dari Jiwon tersebut.

Setelah semuanya sudah tersaji, juga setelah Jiwon juga sudah menyajikan untuknya sendiri, kelima sahabat tersebut menyadari Sunghoon yang bermuram durja.

"Sunghoonie, gwaenchanha?" Tanya Jiyong yang duduk tepat disebelah Sunghoon yang dibalas hanya dengan gidikkan bahunya.

"Seharusnya Yongsang juga ada disini. Aku merindukannya."

Semuanya menatap pasrah pada Sunghoon, namun tidak dengan Jaejin. Mendengar nama tersebut malah semakin mengingatkannya dengan kejadian disekolah tadi pagi.

Disaat yang lain mulai memakan makan malam mereka, Jaejin dan Sunghoon malah memainkan makanan mereka. Jaejin sebenarnya gundah dan ingin menanyakan perihal page yang ia terima dari Sunghoon sebelumnya. Ia sangat penasaran dan setelah berpikir cukup lama tentang bagaimana ia akan bertanya pada Sunghoon untuk tidak membuatnya terkejut, Jaejin mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sunghoon. Ketika hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dari dimana Sunghoon duduk, bel rumah Sunghoon kembali berbunyi. Sunghoon pun mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pintu depan lalu mendongak memperhatikan Jaejin yang juga telah memperhatikan pintu depan sebelum bertemu dengan tatapan Sunghoon.

Tanpa suruhan apapun, Jaejin menghampiri pintu depan, menunjukkan inisiatifnya.

-oOO-

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update >< I've been catching up with my life and things...  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter for now~!


	4. Part 4

Jaejin dengan santai membuka pintu depan rumah.

"Nugu-"

Disaat bersamaan seorang yeoja terjatuh dalam tangkapan Jaejin.

"Y-Yongsang? Ya, Kim Yongsang!" Jaejin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan panik seketika melihat yeoja tersebut terkulai lemas, tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi pada Suwon setengah jam yang lalu.

Teriakan Jaejin terdengar hingga ruang makan, membuat empat namja yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara berasal.

"Ada apa dengan Jaejin hyung?" Tanya Jiyong bingung.  
"Dan kau hanya akan diam disitu saja?" Jiwon mengernyitkan alisnya kesal.

Sunghoon langsung berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan menggebrak meja makan dan ketiga namja yang lain terkejut akan tingkahnya.

"Memangnya kalian semua tidak dengar? Jaejin hyung tadi meneriakkan nama Yongsang! Yongsang sudah sampai disini, dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Teman macam apa aku ini." Sunghoon memarahi dirinya sendiri sebelum menuju pintu depan.

"Ya, Sunghoon! Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Masih sakit begitu, cepat sini kembali nanti makananmu keburu dingin!" Panggil Jiyong yang tak diindahkan Sunghoon yang masih berusaha menghampiri Jaejin dan Yongsang. "Dipanggil teman seperjuangannya malah tidak mau dengar ya! Ya, Kang Sunghoon! Kau- aaaww!" Jiyong yang terdengar galak malah berubah menjadi rengekan, dikarenakan jemari Jiwon sudah menjepit telinganya dengan cukup kencang.

"Mau diam apa tidak?"

"Mau hyung, mau. Ampun hyung, tidak kuulangi lagi deh."  
"Lagipula kalian kan masih seumuran. Seharusnya kau mengerti sedikit tentang perasaannya."

Jiyong mengernyitkan alisnya pada kalimat terakhir dari Jiwon. "Perasaan Sunghoon? Memangnya dia kenapa, hyung? Aku tau dia sedang sakit dan apa urusannya dengan Jaejin hyung dan Yongsang?"

Jiwon langsung menyadari bahwa dia hampir saja membocorkan kepercayaan Sunghoon pada orang lain. Walaupun dengan Jiyong yang notabene adalah sahabat sendiri, rahasia yang Sunghoon amanatkan pada Jiwon bukanlah untuk konsumsi banyak orang. Ia langsung tertunduk diam.

"J-Jiwon hyung? B-boleh lepaskan telingaku? Sakit nih, hyung. Telingaku sudah memerah." Pinta Jiyong dengan sopan. Jiwon melepaskan genggamannya pada telinga Jiyong dengan pelan dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Sunghoon sudah baikan. Buktinya dia berhasil menghampiri Jaejin dan Yongsang. Dia sekarang sedang membantu mereka." Ucap Jiwon yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangga dimana kedua teman mereka sedang membopong Yongsang, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Suwon dan Jiyong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih, hyung? Kelihatannya kalian seperti menyimpan rahasia dariku. Lalu apa gunanya kami sebagai maknae line? Bukannya sesama tim harus saling membantu dan tidak membiarkan yang lainnya ketinggalan? Aku tau aku lebih muda dari Sunghoon, tapi aku kan lebih muda dari Suwon jadi-"

Untuk hari itu, Jiyong mendapati mulutnya disumpal kedua kalinya oleh Suwon dengan gimbap. "Banyak ngomong! Sudah, sebaiknya kita selesaikan makanan kita dulu baru kita ikut naik dan bertanya pada mereka." Kata Suwon dengan santai yang Jiwon anggapi dengan gelengan kecil. Bahkan maknae yang sebenarnya -- Jang Suwon dapat bertingkah dewasa dan tidak banyak berceloteh.

-oOo-

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejin menggendong Yongsang dengan bridal style dan menidurkannya perlahan diatas kasur. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun alasan yang masuk akal tentang bagaimana Yongsang dapat terluka dan sekarang tertidur, ia tidak suka beranggapan kalau seseorang itu pingsan karena menurutnya itu hal yang mengerikan. Di mata Jaejin, Yongsang sedang dalam keadaan tertidur.

Sementara itu, kalah beberapa langkah dari Jaejin di belakang, Sunghoon menyempatkan diri menuju kamar mandi dan menelusuri kotak P3K dan memutuskan untuk membawanya sekaligus ke kamar dimana Yongsang berada.

"Biar aku yang mengobatinya, hyung." Celetuk Sunghoon singkat dan langsung melakukan aksinya. "Apa kau bisa mengambilkan baskom air untukku, hyung? Jebal?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejin segera menuruni tangga dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Eh Jaejin hyung. Mianhae, makan malamnya sudah selesai tapi kalau kau ingin melanjutkan memakan makananmu, semuanya ada di lemari makanan." Tutur Suwon yang dibalas anggukan Jaejin.

"Mungkin kalau masih tersisa kita bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk Yongsang makan. Tapi kali ini aku butuh baskom, ada dimana ya?"

"Kau mencari baskom? Seingatku ada di dekat kamar mandi. Di lantai atas juga ada, tapi daripada mondar mandir lagi aku juga sempat menaruh satu di dekat kamar mandi di lantai bawah." Jawab Jiwon yang tengah mencuci piring dibantu Jiyong.

"Oh geurae. Gomawo hyung." Jaejin bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mengambil baskom yang dimaksud dan mengisikannya di lantai atas. Sesudahnya, ia membawa baskom tersebut dengan hati-hati dan menaruhnya di lantai. Jaejin kemudian mengambil handuk untuk membantu membersihkan darah yang ada.

"Gomawo hyung." Sunghoon tersenyum manis dan langsung mengobati Yongsang.

Sementara itu, Jaejin hanya duduk di kursi yang lain dan memperhatikan Sunghoon.

_"Dasar anak ini. Apa maksudnya aku harus melindungi yeoja yang jelas-jelas dia sukai? Aneh sekali..."_

-oOo-

"MWO?" Seru Sunghoon, Jiwon, Jaejin dan Jiyong bersamaan pada Suwon, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan atas perasaan bersalah yang langsung menjelma di jiwanya.

"M-mianhae, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tau siapa dia. Aku sudah pergi jauh sekian lamanya dan kalau kalian di posisiku kalian akan mengerti... dia menyerang dengan tiba-tiba, aku tidak memukulnya, jinjja! Dia yang berlari ke arahku dan semenjak aspalnya tajam sekali kami terjatuh dan dia langsung marah dan menghajarku habis-habisan..."

Pandangan semuanya terhadap Suwon berubah dan diikuti anggukan perlahan, mulai mengerti akan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, terkecuali Sunghoon yang masih mengernyitkan alisnya dan memalingkan tatapannya pada Yongsang. Yeoja itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia mulai terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"S-Sunghoon?" Gumam Yongsang, hampir tak terdengar oleh yang lain. Seketika Sunghoon menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"A-aku disini." Tatapan Sunghoon berubah secepat kilat. Antara marah dan khawatir.

Yongsang yang telah membuka kelopak mata sepenuhnya menatap Sunghoon dengan senyum lemah. "K-kenapa jadi aku yang tiduran di kasur seperti ini? Bukannya kau..."

"Aku sudah sembuh. Tolong maafkan Jiwon hyung yang melebih-lebihkan tentang keadaanku." Jawab Sunghoon dengan dingin, namun tak melepaskan penglihatannya dari Yongsang.

Yongsang menatap heran pada Sunghoon, genggaman tangannya terasa sangat berbeda namun masih terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Yongsang menyadari bahwa Sunghoon masih terlihat sedikit pucat namun tidak separah yang ia bayangkan.

"A-annyeong yeorobun..." Yongsang melambaikan tangannya lemah, sedangkan Suwon merasa tidak nyaman pada posisi duduknya dan hendak berdiri lalu berjalan keluar, masih terngiang akan kejadian siang tadi. Sayangnya, Jiwon mendapat bahunya terlebih dulu dan menghadapkan badan Suwon pada Yongsang.

"Minta maaf dulu baru kau boleh pergi." Jiwon menekankan kata-katanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan grogi Suwon.

"M-mianhae Y-Yongsang. Tidak seharusnya aku berada di jalanmu menuju kemari. Sudah seharusnya aku tau bahwa Sunghoon menempati sisi spesial dalam hatimu-"

"Sudah, sudah! Tidak usah diteruskan, kau boleh keluar sekarang!" Gertak Jiwon dan segera menarik tangan Suwon keluar kamar. "Y-Yongsang, tolong maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf tidak kuulangi lagi!" Sambung Suwon dengan akhir kalimat yang tak terdengar jelas semenjak ia ditarik paksa keluar.

"K-kalau begitu, kami keluar juga ya. Semoga kau cepat merasa baikan, Yongsang." Kata Jiyong sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan memberikan bahasa tubuh pada Jaejin untuk mengikutinya keluar untuk memberikan Yongsang dan Sunghoon waktu berdua.

Masih dengan rasa curiga akan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan kejelasan antara hubungan mereka, Jaejin tetap menatap bingung dan tak menghiraukan ajakan Jiyong.

"Hyung! Ayo kita keluar!" Bisik Jiyong dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejin keluar. Jaejin hanya pasrah mendapat perlakuan demikian namun tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah dua temannya tersebut.

Teman? Sejak kapan Jaejin menganggap Yongsang adalah temannya?

-oOo-

Sesaat kedua namja yang tersisa meninggalkan kamar Sunghoon, Yongsang memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Hoonie, aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Tangan Yongsang mencoba meraih wajah Sunghoon dan menempelkannya pada pipinya. Namun setelah beberapa detik, Sunghoon mengambil tangan Yongsang dan menaruhnya kembali diatas kasur.

Yongsang jelas menyadari perubahan tingkah laku Sunghoon yang serta merta. "Hoonie? Ada apa? Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya pelan, berusaha menahan rasa khawatirnya yang mendalam.

Sunghoon membisu, ia tertunduk dan berpikir keras.

"Aku minta maaf karena telat untuk menjengukmu. Semenjak pager rusak itu, aku sangat susah dihubungi bahkan aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sakit hari ini. Aku baru tau saat Jaeduck oppa menyuruhku untuk kemari dan namja itu-"

"Suwon. Jang Suwon. Dia adalah salah satu dari grup kami."

Kami? Sunghoon tidak pernah menggunakan subjek tersebut yang sekarang membuat Sunghoon terasa jauh dari Yongsang.

_"Hoonie... mengapa kau jauh? Nada bicaramu, tatapan matamu. Kau duduk disebelahku, tetapi kau serasa berada nun jauh disana..."_

Yongsang mulai berkaca-kaca, nafasnya sesak seakan dia berusaha menghampiri Sunghoon.

"Kim Yongsang." Panggilnya tegas lagi dingin.

"N-ne?" Rintih Yongsang.

Sunghoon menghela napas panjang sebelum menaikkan pandangannya agar setara dengan mata Yongsang.

Dingin. Sunghoon terlihat berbeda seakan tidak ada jiwa dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin, mulai sekarang, kau berteman dengan Jaejin hyung."

"T-tapi, kurasa dia membenciku."  
"Darimana kau tau kalau kau saja jarang berbicara dengannya? Kau sudah seharusnya berinisiatif dan berbicara dengan anggota yang lain, bukan dengan diriku saja!"

"H-Hoonie-"

"Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu memotong pembicaraan orang lain?!"

Marah. Seorang Kang Sunghoon, pertama kalinya, memarahi Yongsang.

Tubuh Yongsang bergetar hebat, air matanya tak dapat lagi terbendung dan ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tetesan kekecewaannya mengalir dan membasahi bantal.

Usahanya untuk secepat angin menghampiri Sunghoon dan berada di dekatnya saat ia jatuh sakit, yang juga berakhir dengan mendapati dirinya terluka, malah berujung dengan alter ego Sunghoon.

Baru saja menyadari perbuatannya tadi, kepala Sunghoon langsung terasa tertusuk oleh duri bertubi-tubi, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa bila tidak ditahan oleh tangan tersebut ia bisa terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Yongsang tidak melihat ini. Ia masih menangis terisak dengan mata tertutup dan Sunghoon yang menahan erangan kesakitannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"K-kumohon, m-minta maaflah pada Jaejin hyung dan bicaralah p-padanya."

Sunghoon ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong akan rasa sakit pada kepalanya, namun ia tetap menahannya untuk tidak membuat Yongsang lebih khawatir.

"D-dia temanku, t-teman kita, t-temanmu juga."

Sunghoon langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Baru beberapa langkah, ia tak kuat dan bersandar pada dinding, sebisa mungkin memanggil jiwanya untuk tetap tersadar dengan nafasnya yang semakin berat.

"Sunghoon! Ya, Sunghoon-ah!" Panggil Jaejin yang menangkap Sunghoon pada rangkulannya.

"J-Jaejin h-hyung." Panggil Sunghoon kemudian merogoh saku celananya. "T-tolong b-baca ini. A-aku akan menjelaskan l-lebih lanjut n-nanti."

Lalu, hanya kegelapan yang Sunghoon lihat.

Disaat ini, ingin sekali Jaejin memarahi Sunghoon dan melemparkan kertas tersebut tepat diwajahnya.

_"Kang Sunghoon... Apa sebenarnya semua ini? Kenapa kau membuat hidupku sulit dalam sehari?"_

Jaejin kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada Jiyong yang sedang memperhatikan lukisan abstrak yang tak jauh jaraknya dari tempatnya dan Sunghoon berada.

"Ya, Ko Jiyong!" Seru Jaejin.

"Duh, apa lagi sih hyung? Aku tidak boleh istirahat? Ngomong-ngomong ini sepertinya lukisan baru-"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat kesini!"

"Tidak mau, ah! Nanti aku dijahili lagi."

"I saekkiya! Kau kira aku bercanda? Lihat dulu kearah sini!"

Jiyong menoleh ke arah suara berasal dan mendapati Sunghoon yang terkulai lemas dalam rangkulan Jaejin.

"Hah? Sunghoon!" Serta merta ia menghampiri Jaejin. "Ya ampun, kenapa dia pingsan? Tega sekali sih kamu hyu-"

"Cerewet ya! Ayo bantu aku!"

Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung membantu Jaejin membopong Sunghoon ke kamar Jiwon.

"Hey, kalian tidak pernah diajarkan mengetuk pintu, ya?" Tanya Jiwon terganggu.

"M-mian, Jiwon hyung. Ini... Sunghoon jatuh pingsan." Jawab Jiyong.

Jiwon langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati ketiga namja tersebut menidurkan Sunghoon diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia baru teringat akan Yongsang yang berada di kamarnya dan saat ini hanya kamarnya lah yang bisa ditempati untuk sementara waktu.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan ambil obatnya." Jiwon menghela nafasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat obat. Jiwon sudah sangat terbiasa akan kondisi Sunghoon yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini terlihat, tidak biasa.

-oOo-

Jaejin menatap dalam antara sebuah lipatan kertas dan Sunghoon yang masih tergeletak lemas.

Untuk: Jaejin Hyung

Dari: Kang Sunghoon

_"J-Jaejin h-hyung. T-tolong b-baca ini. A-aku akan menjelaskan l-lebih lanjut n-nanti."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry for taking it too long :(  
> But look how much the reader have increased! Thank you so much <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story so far and leave some kudos, comments for suggestions is appreciated!
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Part 5

Di kediaman Sunghoon inilah terjadi hal yang tidak diperkirakan. Sunghoon terkulai dan kehilangan kesadarannya lagi sementara Yongsang masih belum bisa bergerak keluar dari kasur, walaupun dia sudah bisa duduk dan berusaha menggerakkan kakinya.

Melihat kakinya yang babak belur dan merasakan nyeri yang mendalam pada kepalanya Yongsang hanya termenung. Tidak diragukan lagi ia sedang memikirkan Sunghoon yang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar beberapa kali sebelum Yongsang membolehkan orang tersebut membukanya.

"Hei, Yongsang." Sapa Suwon yang terlihat tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Walaupun dengan badan bebak belur, semenjak Suwon adalah namja dia mempunyai perawakan yang lebih kuat dibanding Yongsang.

"Ini aku membawakanmu minum. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maafku." Sambung Suwon sambil meletakkan segelas air di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Gomawo, Suwon. Maaf aku berlaku seenaknya saja denganmu. Aku sangat ceroboh sampai berpikir untuk menyakitimu."

"Ah sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula siapa juga yang mengira itu akan terjadi?" Suwon menggidikkan bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau baru saja terbangun?"

Yongsang mengangguk perlahan. "Kurasa begitu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Suwon terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Apa kau ingin makan?"

Sekarang giliran Yongsang menggeleng.

"Apa kau mau istirahat lebih lanjut lagi?" Tanya Suwon sedikit ragu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mianhae Suwon aku belum merasa enakan."

"Gwaenchanha Yongsang-ah. Ini aku membawakanmu saputangan dengan aromaterapi supaya kamu merasa lebih tenang dan tidak tertekan." Kata Suwon dengan tangannya yang gemetaran merogoh sakunya dan memberikan saputangan kepada Yongsang.

"Gomawo, Suwon." Yongsang tersenyum lemah dan mengambil saputangan tersebut lalu diciumnya dengan perlahan. Disaat yang bersamaan Suwon menutup mata dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

10 detik kemudian terdengar sesuatu terjatuh dengan pelan diatas kasur.

_"Aku tidak menyangka aku melakukan ini. Tetapi ini untuk kebaikan kita semua, maafkan aku Yongsang. Memang aku yang jahat disini."_ Batin Suwon.

Alih-alih aromaterapi, ternyata yang diberikan Suwon adalah obat bius yang memang beraroma harum dan ia dapati di kotak obat dirumah Sunghoon. Entah darimana Sunghoon mendapatkannya mungkin salah satu keluarganya adalah dokter.

Suwon menangis perlahan atas perbuatannya dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan Yongsang sendirian di kamar Sunghoon dan menutup pintunya kembali dari luar.

-oOo-

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya_

"Apa tidak bisa dipertimbangkan lagi, hyung?" Tanya Jaejin perlahan takut ia mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Jaejin. Kondisi Sunghoon sudah semakin parah dan satu-satunya jalan adalah membawanya ke Amerika dan mendapatkan perawatan yang layak disana." Kata Jiwon tenang, memperhatikan setiap ucapannya.

"Semua keluarga Sunghoon berada disana. Dan sebagian banyak dari mereka adalah dokter, pastinya bisa merawat Sunghoon lebih baik dibandingkan diriku dan rumah sakit disini." Lanjut Jiwon. Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama Sunghoon, ia dipercaya untuk menjadi penjaga Sunghoon sekaligus sebagai juru kunci Sunghoon. Tentu saja hubungan sedekat ini dilatar belakangi dengan masa lalu Jiwon yang berekor panjang. Namun ia merasa beruntung bertemu dengan keluarga Sunghoon yang mau mempercayainya.

"Lalu, kapan Sunghoon akan diberangkatkan kesana?" Tanya Jaejin. Kediaman Sunghoon sangat sepi sekarang semenjak Jiwon menyuruh Jiyong pulang terlebih dahulu agar keadaan sekitar lebih kondusif.

"Beberapa menit lagi. Keluarga Sunghoon sudah mengirimkan mobil untuk kemari dan membawa Sunghoon ke bandara. Malah sepertinya sudah berada dibawah sekarang." Tutur Jiwon melihat ke arah pager nya yang mendapat pesan baru dari keluarga Sunghoon. "Saat ini kita hanya perlu menunggu Suwon sambil dia menjalankan misinya."

Jaejin hanya tertunduk dan memikirkan satu pertanyaan yang dari tadi tidak terjawab.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Pintu kamar Jiwon diketuk dan setelah Jiwon membolehkan seseorang tersebut masuk, terlihat raut wajah Suwon yang murung.

"S-sudah hyung. Yongsang sudah tertidur sekarang."

"Bagus. Gomawo Suwon-ah." Jawab Jiwon dengan nada bersalah pula. "Ayo sekarang bantu aku membawanya turun."

Serta merta Jaejin dan Suwon membantu Jiwon membopong Sunghoon.

Sesaat sebelum Sunghoon memasuki mobilnya, ia tersadar dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hyung? Hyung, aku tidak ingin pergi..." Suara Sunghoon mulai terdengar terisak.

"Shh, semua akan baik-baik saja, Hoonie." Jawab Jiwon sambil mengusap rambut Sunghoon dan membawa Sunghoon masuk kedalam mobil.

Jiwon keluar dari mobil dan menemui Suwon dan Jaejin untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya sebelum dia pergi dengan Sunghoon. Mata Jiwon tak lepas dari dua sahabatnya yang ia sebenarnya tak tega untuk libatkan dalam urusan ini, jika bukan untuk Sunghoon.

"Suwon, Jaejin. Aku harap kalian dapat menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. Jangan sampai Yongsang tau mengenai keberadaan Sunghoon. Apalagi Jiyong, karena dia sangat susah untuk dipercayai. Rahasia ini harus terus kalian jaga hingga aku memberikan kabar yang jelas pada kalian."

Keduanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan kau, Jaejin." Jiwon menepuk bahu Jaejin perlahan dan membiarkannya beberapa saat, berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

"Tolong baca surat dari Sunghoon itu. Surat itu sudah dibuatnya sejak lama. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Tapi-"

"Tolong jangan tanya mengapa. Karena aku tak bisa menjawabmu sekarang. Ingatlah bahwa ini akan berjalan cukup lama bahkan aku bisa saja tidak mengabari kalian berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun. Itu bukan berarti sesuatu yang parah terjadi, itu hanyalah proses yang harus Sunghoon jalani. Jaejin, pesan dari Sunghoon sangatlah penting kumohon kau menjalankannya dengan baik pula."

Jaejin dengan perasaan penasaran dan kecewa atas ketidakjelasan yang terjadi dalam satu hari ini, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.  
  
"Dan Suwon, percayalah bahwa aku juga merasa bersalah untuk melakukan hal buruk ini. Permintaan terakhirku adalah tolong bawa pulang Yongsang ke alamat yang tertera di kertas di meja tamu." Ucap Jiwon yang juga menepuk bahu Suwon.

"Sampai jumpa."  
  
Itulah dua kata terakhir Jiwon sebelum kembali memasuki mobil Sunghoon dan pergi menjauh dan semakin jauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.  
  
 _"Aku membencimu, hyung. Aku sangat membencimu."_

-oOo-

Putih

Terang  
Ruangan kosong

_Sunghoon...  
_

_Kau dimana?  
Jangan tinggalkan aku..._

Sebuah bayang-bayang yang Yongsang yakini sebagai bayangan Sunghoon perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.  
  
 _Hei tunggu! Sunghoon! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini!_

Setelah bayangan tersebut menghilang, seketika ruangan kosong tersebut meredup cahayanya. Meninggalkan Yongsang dalam kegelapan. Suasana semakin mencekam saat suhu disekitarnya menjadi dingin.

_Halo? Apa ada orang disini?_

Kosong  
Hampa

Tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu sedang menghampirinya dengan secepat kilat. Setelah cukup dekat, sesuatu tersebut bergerak mendekati Yongsang dan menggoyangkan tangannya.

AAAAARRRRGHHH!


End file.
